farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello everyone! I am Ajraddatz, and if you need help then just ask me here. While I am not an admin here, I am on many other wikis. I enjoy undoing vandalism, and I will be working on templates. Anyways, enough of that. Talk away! Ajraddatz ( ) ---- Cow See thread at Talk:Cow 15:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I have. 23:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Dame, your fast I added the Level 36, and as im abit tired i saw i don 2-3 small mistakes, tried to update them, but you was there fixing one of them between. i should use preview more, especiely when its this late --Puggan se 01:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, I was just fixing the template link. I never use preview, except when actually making templates! 01:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Removal I'm sorry, I didn't understand exactly what you were doing. Thanks for telling me :) [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 15:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Image categorization See thread at User talk:Ajrbot#Image categorization 18:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Article titles I see you have been capitalising some of the article titles recently (namely Alien invasion event and Autumn event. According to the recently passed Farmville Wiki:Style guide, only the first word should be capitalised (except for some cases). Could you please make sure you read the style guide before you move pages? Thanks very much. Theboy1001 09:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, but (and with all due respect) what are you crazy people thinking? The article names are capitalized, unless FarmVille doesn't capitalize them. Honestly... 15:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It's because it makes it easier to use the Wiki. If we capitalise the article titles, typing "The Crop Circle is an item from the alien invasion event" will not work if we capitalise all the words in the title. If we only capitalise the first words, we won't have to make complicated links, which makes it better for us and easier for new editors. Theboy1001 17:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::It wouldn't be that complicated if all the links were capitalized... 17:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::But by capitalising all the links, the page is not grammatically correct. I'm about to post on the Forum thred you posted. Do you mind if we continue talking there? Thanks. Theboy1001 17:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Uh... At the bottom of every FarmVille Wiki page, it reads as follows: :LEGO® is a trademark of the LEGO Group. MLNWiki is not owned or operated by the LEGO Group. Was that you, or Nitecrew? 16:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I blame it on Nitecrew, but then again I always blame Nitecrew. What would you like it changed to? 16:59, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::How about FarmVille® is a trademark of Zynga. FarmVille Wiki is not owned or operated by Zynga. It's pretty much the same thing, except for the fact that it has "FarmVille" instead of "MLN" and "Zynga" instead of "LEGO". :P 17:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Fixed Mr.Boss person! 23:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Nice! Thanks. :) Lol, the irony is lost on me, I think; I finished literally minutes before you suggested that. :P Ah well, at least it's done. Theboy1001 18:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hay Bale Pixel Art Can I ask why you deleted the page Hay bale pixel art? You gave the reason "Err... what? Bad title... no links to.", but couldn't that have been fixed without just deleting the page? Could you please restore the page and, if necessary, I do not mind editing it to improve it. Thanks. Theboy1001 19:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I deleted it because it was a page left over from a redirect, and it was a bad article title anyways. See Hay Bale, or some similar page. If you really want, I can restore the page, but is this really nessesary? 20:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::To add to this, you should realize that you marked it for speedy deletion. Still want it restored? 20:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, that might have been my mistake... I'm quite confused now as to what happened... Lol, oh well. I suppose it can stay deleted. Theboy1001 21:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Would it be possible for me to see what the page was before it was deleted please? Theboy1001 21:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Bandipedia just wondering how did you get there again--Bobyking 03:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Through the Counter-Vandalism network. Ajraddatz Talk 03:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) YOPu deleted the Tresured Golden Mystery Egg, but it is a real thing. YOu can get it from a chicken coop like the Premium White Egg. Go to the wiki page on eggs and you'll see what I'm talking about. Sorry that last post was from me, Sorry about the bad grammer as well. --Brett Moan 04:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :See the reply on your IP's talk page. Ajraddatz Talk 04:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) My Rfa I have not had much responce to my RfA recently, so I've added a paragraph to it. I was wondering if you'd like to take a look. Thanks. Theboy1001 15:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :O.O I love voting in RfAs... Ajraddatz Talk 15:49, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Admin Colours The admins colours you added a while ago eem to have stopped working. I tried adding something at MediaWiki:Common.css/Hilite but I can't seem to make it work. Could you take a look please? Theboy1001 21:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :ugh, Kiriluser was playing with it again... I will fix it :) Ajraddatz Talk 22:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, but It seems to not work again. Is thnis a problem with me or the code? Theboy1001 17:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar I've laid out some suggestions for a new sidebar, could you take a look and tell me what you think, please. Theboy1001 21:22, December 1, 2009 (UTC) RE:RC Colours I find having separate colours for admins, 'Crats and Staff is useful. Admins, 'Crats and Staff can do different things and have different abilities; having the colours can make it easier for new users to know who to contact should they have any problems. Also, please reply on my talk page so I know when I have a reply please. :) Theboy1001 15:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:Block Policy We already have one at Farmville Wiki:Block, although I do not really like it. Could we make some changes to that one then see what the community think? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 18:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC)